Préfets en chef et ennemis
by Fire Slytherin
Summary: Draco et Hermione entrent en 7e année, et doivent cohabiter à cause de leur statut de préfet en chef. Ca risque de faire des étincelles, mais ça peut aussi les rapprocher plus que ce qu'ils croient … FIC ABANDONNEE
1. Les préfets en chef

**Préfets en chef et ennemis**

**Résumé :** Draco et Hermione entrent en 7e année. Ils ont été nommés préfets en chef et vont donc être forcé de vivre ensemble pendant un an. Ca risque de faire des étincelles … mais ça peut aussi les rapprocher plus qu'ils ne s'y attendent …

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JK Rowling, et rien n'est à moi.

Voici ma nouvelle fic ! Je l'ai imaginée il y a peu de temps, et donc c'est vraiment tout nouveau. C'est une fic centrée sur Hermione et Draco. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle vaudra, et c'est certainement un concept qui existe en une centaine d'exemplaires, mais j'avais très envie d'essayer aussi ! J'espère que le 1e chapitre vous plaira, j'attends votre avis avec impatience. Toute critique, bonne ou mauvaise, sera constructive et me permettra d'améliorer la fic au fil de mon écriture ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Ce 1e septembre, dans le Poudlard Express, il découvrit qu'il aavait été nommé préfet en chef avec elle. Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal. D'un côté, il aurait pu s'en douter. Elle était une élève exemplaire, du moins selon les professeurs, car lui, il la trouvait plutôt agaçante. Avec sa manie de donner des leçons sur tout et à tout le monde, de répondre à toutes les questions, d'avoir toujours de meilleures notes que lui … Cela lui avait toujours valu les reproches de son père, qui trouvait inadmissible que lui, Draco Malfoy, se fasse battre par une fille, surtout si la fille en question est une sang de bourbe ! Draco ne la supportait pas. Elle était une source de conflits entre lui et son père, or leurs disputes se terminaient souvent mal. Draco en gardait des souvenirs cuisants qui ravivaient sa haine contre Lucius.

Maintenant que Draco et Hermione étaient tous les deux préfets en chef, ils allaient devoir partager un appartement commun, avec un grand salon et deux chambres. Quand son père le saura, il aura certainement un infarctus. C'était selon lui, intolérable de faire dormir son fils avec une sang de bourbe. Et même si Draco et elle ne dormiront pas dans le même lit, ça reviendra au même pour Lucius.

Draco n'appréciait pas trop de devoir partager un appartement avec elle, mais tant qu'il ne partageait pas sa chambre, et qu'il la croisait le moins souvent possible, la situation pourrait être gérable. Et puis si ça devenait trop insupportable, il y aura toujours moyen de la renvoyer dans ses précédents appartements, chez les Gryffondors.

Draco pénétra dans ses nouveaux appartements, avec une partie de ses affaires. Hermione était déjà là, en train de trier sa montagne de livres empilée sur la table, devant elle. Draco resta bouche bée sur le seuil de la porte, en voyant tous ces livres, dont la pile était si haute qu'elle cachait presque Hermione. Elle remarqua son air incrédule, et fronça les sourcils.

« T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Draco se ressaisit, reprenant son air impassible.

« Tous ces livres … »

« Ah tiens, tu sais ce que c'est qu'un livre ? Je ne pensais pas que TOI, O grand Draco Malfoy, tu lisais des livres ! J'imaginais que s'il t'arrivait de devoir en ouvrir un, tu demanderais les services d'un elfe, et que tu ne savais donc pas comment tourner les pages … » ironisa Hermione.

Il lui lança un regard assassin.

« T'en as d'autres comme ça ? Parce que si c'est pour me dire ça que tu ouvres ta grande bouche impure, tu ferais mieux de la fermer ! »

Hermione vint se planter devant lui, sentant la colère monter.

« Quand je pense que je vais être obligée de passer un an avec un crétin comme toi ! Je me demande vraiment ce que tu fous ici ! »

« Moi au moins, je mérite d'être ici, parce que MOI je suis un sang pur ! » répondit Draco d'une voix glaciale, le regard noir.

« C'est à croire que t'as que ça comme argument ! Sang pur, sang de bourbe, oui d'accord, j'ai compris, et après ? T'es réglé comme un disque rayé, ou un perroquet qui ne sait prononcer que deux mots ?! » s'énerva Hermione.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles ! » s'écria Draco.

Hermione sourit malicieusement.

« Tu n'as qu'à lire des livres ! »

Draco ricana, tentant de garder son calme, s'avança vers la table et d'un revers de la main, poussa la pile de livre qui vint s'écraser sur le sol. Puis, après un petit sourire mesquin à l'adresse d'Hermione, il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione, les poings serrés, tremblante de colère, s'assit par terre près des livres qu'elle ramassa et empila à nouveau sur la table. Les larmes aux yeux, songeant combien cette année serait difficile, elle porta les livres dans sa chambre, puis s'y enferma à son tour.

« Ce Malfoy est un monstre ! » s'écria Hermione à l'adresse de Harry et Ron, au moment où elle les rejoignit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, déjà, hier soir il m'a copieusement insultée, et ce matin il s'est arrangé pour que ma journée commence très mal ! Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le supporter pendant un an ! » dit-elle en se servant du jus d'orange.

« Tu devrais revenir dans la tour de Gryffondor … » lui répondit Ron.

« Certainement pas, Ron ! »

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard incrédule.

« Je ne comprends pas, Mione. » déclara Harry.

« C'est pourtant simple ! On m'a nommée préfète en chef ! J'ai un rôle à tenir, je dois donc l'assumer et en subir les conséquences ! » expliqua Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était habitué à l'entêtement de son amie, mais il la trouvait parfois peu logique.

« Mais Mione, justement, si tu as un rôle à tenir, il serait mieux pour toi de le tenir dans la tour Gryffondor, là où sont les Gryffondors ! En plus, tu ne verrais plus Malfoy ! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple, Harry. Les professeurs ont décrété que les préfets en chef devaient cohabiter, et partager leurs appartements. Donc, je dois partager le mien avec Malfoy. J'y suis forcée. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ! Les profs ne vont tout de même pas te sanctionner parce que tu restes avec nous ! » s'exclama Harry en soupirant.

Ron pouffa de rire, trouvant que Hermione était franchement idiote quand elle voulait. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Non, ils ne vont pas me sanctionner, mais je dois montrer l'exemple ! Si je me force à cohabiter avec lui, les élèves penseront que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre, et ils feront peut être la même chose ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien sûr, rêve bien … » marmonna-t-il, faisant rire Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

« Rien. C'est juste que si tu veux vraiment assumer ton rôle de préfète en chef, et cohabiter avec Malfoy, ne viens pas te plaindre de sa cruauté !! » s'écria-t-il.

Hermione en resta bouche bée et voulut répliquer, mais un coup d'œil à Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux ne rien ajouter. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans son petit déjeuner tout en boudant.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentards, Draco Malfoy était en pleine discussion avec Blaise Zabini.

« Je suis content pour toi, C'est bien que tu aies été choisi comme préfet en chef ! » le félicita Blaise.

« C'était inévitable. » lui répondit Draco en souriant malicieusement.

« Ca fait quand même un vide, dans le dortoir. Entre Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Bulstrode, je risque d'avoir du mal sans toi. »

« Non, je suis convaincu que tu te débrouilleras très bien, Blaise. »

Blaise sourit.

« Donc, tu ne veux pas revenir. Pourtant, tu ne dois pas être ravi de devoir vivre avec la sang de bourbe. » fit-il remarquer.

« Oui, ce n'est pas la meilleure nouvelle de l'année … Mais je suis content d'avoir un appartement au calme, sans tous ces Serpentards. Ce n'est pas à moi de quitter la chambre des préfets, c'est à elle. Quand elle sera partie, tu pourras prendre sa chambre. »

« Tu comptes la virer ?? » demanda Blaise.

Draco fit une grimace.

« Ce n'est pas prévu pour l'instant. Mais qui sait … En attendant tu pourras venir me rendre visite. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. Pansy m'a harcelé toute la soirée hier. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea Draco en jetant un regard à la concernée qui se pavanait gaiement avec des amies.

« Elle m'a harcelé parce qu'elle voulait que je te convainque de lui demander de prendre la place de Granger. »

Draco sursauta et failli s'étrangler avec son beignet.

« Quoi ?? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Du calme, il n'en est pas question ! »

« J'espère bien ! Je crois que je préfère Granger plutôt que cette furie ! » s'écria Draco en lançant un regard noir à Pansy, qui répondit en lui faisant des yeux de biche.

Blaise ne lui répondit pas. C'était vrai qu'il était peut être plus facile de supporter son ennemie public numéro un plutôt qu'un pot de glue avec une tête de bulldog.

« Il paraît que sang de bourbe et Weasel sont sortis ensemble au début de l'été. » annonça Blaise.

« Je m'en fous royalement. » répondit Draco en finissant son beignet.

« Je veux dire que cette fille n'a vraiment aucun goût. » constata Blaise.

Draco ricana.

« Idiot, elle n'a pas le choix ! Il n'y a qu'un raté comme lui pour oser tomber amoureux d'elle ! »

Plus tard, Draco retourna dans ses appartements. Il y trouva Hermione, assise à la table, en train de faire ses devoirs. Il ferma la porte doucement, et resta un moment à la contempler. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée par cette soudaine attention.

« Il paraît que tu es sortie avec Weasel. » dit-il.

« En quoi ça te regarde ? » cracha Hermione, surprise par la question.

« En rien. Je me disais juste qu'il n'avait aucun goût. Mais quand on vit dans la pauvreté, on ne fait plus attention à la marchandise … » répondit Draco, d'un petit air satisfait.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et préféra ne pas répondre. Draco lui fit un sourire moqueur et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« Eh ben … ça va être une année mouvementée … » murmura Hermione, le regard fixé sur la porte que Draco venait juste de refermer derrière lui.

**Fin du 1e chapitre**

_J'espère que ce 1e chapitre vous a plu et vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! Je précise que je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, car j'écris au jour le jour, et je n'ai donc pas encore pensé au chapitre 2 ! J'attends vos premières impressions avec impatience ! Reviews please !_

_A bientôt_


	2. Sous la douche

Réponse aux reviews :

moi : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise. Voici enfin la suite.

Lacus Clyne : Désolée d'avoir attendu 3 semaines pour poster le 2e chapitre ! Je suis contente que le 1e t'ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui ci.

Petit caillou : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et encouragements ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras le suivant.

Jennymalfoy06 : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Voici à présent le chapitre 2. J'ai mis du temps à le poster car je n'avais pas trop le temps de réfléchir à la suite. Là, je profite des vacances pour rédiger le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 

Hermione se leva pour aller prendre sa douche. Après une nuit courte et agitée, elle était encore complètement dans les vapes quand elle tourna la poignée de la salle de la porte, et entra dans la pièce. Elle fut immédiatement saisie par la buée, et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle entendit alors le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Elle eut à peine le temps de se dire :

« Oh non, Malfoy n'est tout de même pas sous la douche ?? »

Elle aperçu le dit Malfoy, complètement nu, qui lui faisait face, l'air complètement ahuri, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps. Hermione rougit violemment et hurla. Draco cria le nom de Hermion et se retourna vivement vers le mur. Hermione referma vivement la porte et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle était très embarrassée, mais aussi furieuse contre Draco. Quel exibitionniste celui là ! Il ne pouvait pas fermer la porte à clé, comme tout le monde ?? A peine 2 minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit frapper à la porte. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Draco se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, rouge de colère.

« Ca te prend souvent ?? T'es à ce point en manque pour venir me mater sous la douche ?? » cria-t-il.

Hermione se leva pour lui faire face, rouge de honte.

« Je ne te matais pas, Malfoy ! Si un certain abruti de ma connaissance avait tiré le verrou de la porte, ce ne serait certainement pas arrivé !! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ca va être de ma faute maintenant ?? Je te rappelle que dans nos anciens appartements, les douches n'étaient pas fermées ! Je suis navré de ne pas avoir l'habitude de fermer les portes des douches !! Il y a encore 2 mois, les filles ne venaient pas mater les mecs sous la douche ! » répondit Draco, un peu moins en colère, mais suffisamment quand même.

« D'accord, oui, c'est une boulette de ta part. Et moi, j'aurais du faire attention. J'étais dans les vapes, et j'ai pas entendu l'eau couler. Mais la prochaine fois, fais attention, je ne veux pas avoir à me retrouver encore une fois devant ton … ta chose. » dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Draco se tut, étonné par les dernières phrases de Hermione, mais néanmoins content qu'elle ne lui mette pas tout sur le dos. Il s'amusa de la voir rougir. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, et lui sourit pour la destabiliser.

« Alors Granger … Avoue, je suis plutôt bien foutu hein ? susurra-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse. Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu … »

Hermione sentit soudian sa gorge s'assécher, et ne put s'écrater quand Draco s'approcha, jusqu'à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Ca ne t'a pas tant déplu que ça de me voir nu dans la salle de bain … Tu aimerais volontiers recommencer, hein ? Tu aimes les hommes normalement constitués … »

Draco lui sourit, le regard étincelant, puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas lent. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration pendant 10 secondes. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu … » songea-t-elle avant de se plaquer une main sur la bouche et d'écarquiller les yeux, horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait osé penser.

Plus tard, elle retrouva Ron et Harry dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait l'air légèrement troublée. Il la cuisina pour savoir ce qui se passait, et elle cracha enfin le morceau.

« Tu as QUOI ?! » s'écria Ron en rougissant et en se levant.

« C'est bon, Ron, n'en fais pas une affaire d'Etat. Et baisse le ton, tu veux avertir tout le monde ?? » répondit Hermione en le toisant du regard.

Il se rassit et tenta de garder son calme. Intérieurement, il bouillait, et voulait étrangler Draco.

« Ron, on n'est plus ensemble, donc j'aimerais que tu évites de t'énerver pour ça. »

« Tu me reproches ma jalousie ?? Comment veux tu que … Je t'aime, moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de rompre en m'apercevant que je n'avais pas les mêmes sentiments que toi !! J'ai le droit d'être jaloux, tu es tout de même encore mon amie ! Et lui, c'est toujours Malfoy ! » s'écria Ron, en baissant le ton.

« Ron, je ne viens pas de te dire que j'avais couché avec Malfoy ! »

« Encore heureux ! » s'exclama Ron en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, ça suffit tous les deux. dit Harry, d'un ton ferme. Mione, comment-se fait-il que tu aies vu Malfoy nu ? »

Hermione inspira et chassa l'image qui lui revenait en tête. Draco, nu, sous la douche, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps musclé et élancé … A nouveau, elle sentit sa gorge se déssecher, et espéra qu'elle n'était pas en train de commencer à désirer Malfoy. Hermione se racla la gorge.

« En fait, c'est un accident. Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain, et Malfoy n'avait pas fermé a clé. Il était sous la douche et … J'ai tout vu. »

« Et t'as aimé ? » lança Ron, d'une voix rauque.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais rosit légèrement.

« Il aurait pu fermer la porte ! Il ne rate jamais une occasion de s'exiber, celui là ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Il dit que c'était un accident. Et puis, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

« J'espère bien ! » s'écria Ron.

« Ron ! » s'éclamèrent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

Hermione regretta alors de leur avoir confié ça, surtout à Ron. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait aussi mal. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait toujours, et qu'il l'aimerait probablement encore pendant un moment, mais malgré tout, il ne faisait aucun effort pour modérer ses sentiments, surtout depuis qu'il les lui avait avoué. Peut être qu'il lui reprochait encore d'avoir mis fin à leur relation. C'était certain. Leur rupture avait jeté un froid entre eux, et leur amitié en avait pris un coup, même s'ils s'entendaient toujours bien. Mais hermione ne se sentait pas coupable du tout.

Après tout, elle s'était cru amoureuse de Ron. Ce n'est qu'en sortant avec lui qu'elle s'est rendu compte que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas de l'amour, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à lui mentir, et à se mentir à elle même. Alors elle avait rompu, 3 semaines avant la rentrée. Et Ron ne lui avait plus parlé pendant une semaine. A cause de la gêne qu'il éprouvait, mais aussi par déception, et parce que cette rupture lui avait fait très mal. Il avait finalement recomencé à lui parler et à rire avec elle, mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ce n'était plus comme avant. Il y avait toujours cette gène entre eux, et cette tristesse dans le regard de Ron. Et puis bien sûr, cette jalousie permanente …

Harry était pris entre deux feux, et ne prenait jamais parti pour l'un ou l'autre de ses amis. Mais il en avait assez de cette situation, qui parfois devenait pesante.

Hermione se retira finalement dans ses appartements. Elle y trouva Draco, assis sur le canapé. Il la fixait de son regard orageux, pénétrant et destabilisant. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et se leva. Hermioen comprit avec horreur qu'il l'attendait. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites.

« Hey, Granger. Je t'attendais. » lui annonça-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Ah … ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« Ouais … Tu vois … Je me disais qu'on serait quittes si … tu te montrais complètement dévêtue … »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stuppeur.

« Tu te fiches de moi, j'espère ? » murmura-t-elle, choquée.

« Pas vraiment. Après tout, pourquoi serais-tu la seule à profiter ? » répondit Draco, malicieusement.

Hermione rougit, et sentit la colère monter en elle. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle gifla Draco avec force, le déséquilibrant.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers !!! Un pauvre crétin !!! Et c'est Moi que tu as osé traiter de frustrée ?? Abruti !! Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer la haine que tu me procures !!! »

« Tu ne trouvais pas non plus les mots ce matin, pour exprimer le désir que je t'ai procuré … » souffla Draco, le regard sombre, se massant la joue. »

« Tu me répugnes !! » hurla Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, levant le bras pour frapper à nouveau son ennemi.

Draco arrêta la main d'Hermione avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible.

« Quand tu es en colère, tu deviens presque excitante. »

Il coupa Hermione avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

« J'ai dis presque. Il faudrait être taré pour désirer une fille comme toi ! T'as raison en fait, je suis complètement stupide de t'avoir proposé de te foutre à poil ! Je ne voudrais pas faire des cauchemars, cette nuit ! » siffla-t-il, pesant chaque mot.

Hermione se sentait à bout de nerfs, et à bout de forces. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

« Lâche moi, je t'en supplie. » murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Surpris, Draco la lâcha et la regarda se laisser glisser sur le sol et sangloter.

« Je … »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ça le troublait de voir Hermione pleurer, et encore plus de savoir que c'était à cause de lui. Il décida donc de se retirer dans sa chambre et de la laisser pleurer et se calmer.

Hermione lui fut reconnaissante d'avoir laissé tomber, et de l'avoir laissée seule. Au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. C'était peut être une accumulation de toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dit et fait depuis 10 jours. Cela faisait déjà 10 jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble, dans la chambre des préfets, et hermione n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressasisse. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de s'effondrer devant Draco, ni de lui montrer ses faiblesse, comme ça. Elle se réfugia dans sa chambre et se coucha. Elle s'endormit bien vite, en songeant que demain serait un autre jour, et qu'elle ferait en sorte qu'il soit meilleur …

FIN 

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos commentaires. Je ne sais pas si c'était une très bonne idée ce que j'y ai écris, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait marrant. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterai le 3e chapitre, mais je vais essayer de le poster avant la fin des vacances, ou du moins rapidement._

_A bientôt._


	3. Parle moi

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Le Quatro malfoyen : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Moi : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre, et j'espère que le suivant te plaira aussi !

Maimou : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Opalyne : Je ne t'en veux pas du tout pour ton retard ! Je suis contente que tu viennes lire cette fic aussi Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le chapitre qui vient. Merci pour tes compliments ;)

MeLy-cHaN86 : Merci pour ta review. Je n'avais absolument pas pensé au fait que dans un collège privé anglais, on ne laissait pas deux élèves de sexe opposé partager le même appartement ! Donc oui en effet, c'est peu crédible, mais c'est pas grave. C'est vrai que ce concept apparaît très régulièrement, et je le savais en commençant cette fic, mais j'avais très envie d'essayer, même si pour ça, je devais imiter un concept utilisé 500 fois. Mais je suis contente que tu aies été conquise par ma fic J'espère donc que la suite te plaira aussi. Bonne année à toi aussi.

Jennymalfoy06 : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Voilà le 3e chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolée pour mon retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'y mettre !!

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione ne parlait plus à Draco. Elle ne lui jetait même plus un regard. Elle l'ignorait complètement. D'abord ravi de ne plus avoir à la supporter, Draco se lassa bien vite. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais ça le tracassait d'être ignoré par Hermione. Il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore et qu'on l'ignore et qu'on ne réagisse pas à ses moqueries. Il savait que c'était de sa faute parce. Il avait été désagréable avec Hermione et l'avait même fait pleurer. Elle devait être honteuse d'avoir craqué devant lui.

Draco s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir fait pleurer, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Ca le dérangeait d'éprouver ce sentiment de culpabilité. Mais il avait très vite fini par l'oublier, et sa nature reprit le dessus.

Donc depuis 4 jours, il tentait d'attirer l'attention d'Hermione qui restait impassible et ne cillait même plus quand il l'appelait. Draco n'en pouvait plus. Il était nerveux et passait son temps à faire les 100 pas dans sa chambre, cherchant une nouvelle manière de faire réagir la Gryffondor. Au bout d'un moment, à cours d'inspiration et n'y tenant plus, il décida de l'affronter directement. Il sortit de sa chambre. Hermione était en train de faire ses devoirs sur la table du salon. Draco vint se planter devant elle, les mains sur les hanches.

« Bon, ça suffit Granger, ton petit jeu a assez duré ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Draco soupira bruyamment et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Réponds moi ! » la supplia-t-il d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude, se surprenant lui-même.

Hermione, surprise par ce ton inhabituel, leva les yeux vers lui. Draco sourit.

« Ah ! Enfin ! »

Hermione baissa la tête et recommença à écrire.

« Que veux tu, Malfoy ? Tu m'ennuies. » lui dit-elle d'une voix peu naturelle.

Draco soupira.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu me parles depuis une semaine ??? »

« Oui, et alors ? Tu devrais être content, ça t'a fait des vacances. » répondit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca aurait dû, mais figure toi que ce n'est pas le cas !! »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

« Que dois-je comprendre ? Que ça t'embête de ne plus entendre le son de ma voix ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire amusé au lèvres.

Draco fit un rictus.

« Elle m'insupporte toujours autant, je te rassure. » murmura-t-il.

« Très bien, retourne dans ta chambre alors. » s'écria Hermione sur un ton exaspéré en se replongeant dans ses devoirs.

Draco la regarda écrire pendant 30 secondes, puis d'un geste vif, il referma le livre dont Hermione se servait pour recopier des formules. Hermione sursauta violemment et s'empourpra. Elle jeta un regard noir à son ennemi.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?! » cria-t-elle.

« Ton attention. » répondit Draco d'une voix mesurée, avec un sourire sincère.

« Tu es stupide ! Tu passes ton temps à dire que tu ne me supportes pas, et il suffit que je ne t'adresse plus la parole pendant quelques jours pour que tu reviennes ramper à mes pieds !! » s'énerva Hermione en ramassant ses affaires et en se levant.

Draco la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de regagner sa chambre.

« D'abord, je ne rampes pas à tes pieds, Granger ! Et ensuite, oui en effet je ne supporte pas que tu m'ignores ! C'est complètement paradoxal puisque effectivement j'ai du mal à te supporter ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, je devrais être ravi de ce manque d'attention, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout !! Alors fais ce que tu veux, dis ce que tu veux, insulte moi si tu veux, mais parles moi !! » s'exclama Draco d'une seule traite, sans presque s'arrêter pour respirer.

Hermione retint son souffle, impressionnée et surprise par cette tirade. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment puis sourit.

« Et si je te dis d'aller te faire foutre, tu seras content ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée.

« Ravi ! Au moins tu auras dis quelque chose ! » répondit Draco en souriant à son tour.

Hermione continua à le regarder dans les yeux pendant un moment. Elle n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ses yeux. Son regard était gris acier, et semblait la traverser pour lire dans ses pensées. Son regard était profond et assez fascinant, plutôt séduisant même. Hermione détourna bien vite son regard prise d'un léger malaise.

« Tu sais Malfoy, tu es vraiment bizarre. Je ne te comprendrai sans doute jamais. »

« Mais tu ne cherches pas à me comprendre. » souffla Draco.

« C'est exact. » murmura Hermione en le regardant de nouveau dans les yeux.

Ce qu'elle y vit à cet instant la troubla. Elle ne savait pas dire pourquoi, mais elle préféra retourner bien vite dans sa chambre.

Plus tard, Draco retrouva Blaise dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il s'assit en face de lui.

« Ca va Dray ? Ca fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu ici. »

« Je sais, mais j'avais envie de venir te voir. »

Blaise sourit à son ami.

« Tu avais l'air un peu perturbé ces derniers temps, c'est Granger qui te mène la vie dure ? »

Draco sourit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire … » soupira-t-il.

Blaise ricana.

« Non, ça c'est trop beau. Te laisses pas faire par cette Gryffondor ! Montre lui un peu qui tu es. »

« Je ne me laisse pas faire, t'inquiètes pas. » répondit Draco en souriant.

« Pansy te cherchait tout à l'heure. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette gourde ? » s'inquiéta Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Elle te veut dans son lit, je pense. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je ne viens jamais ici ? Si tu veux me voir, viens dans la chambre des préfets. J'y retourne. »

Draco retourna donc dans la chambre des préfets. Il fixa son regard sur la porte de la chambre de la Gryffondor qui devait certainement s'y trouver. Par une impulsion soudaine, il s'approcha de la porte et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Hermione entra dans la chambre des préfets. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, et venait de prendre Draco en flagrant délit d'entrer dans la dite chambre. Ils se fixèrent un moment, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Hermione, tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia d'être agressive.

Draco rosit légèrement.

« Je … Je me suis apparemment trompé de chambre. » balbutia-t-il, tentant de cacher sa gène.

« Mais oui bien sûr ! » ricana Hermione en croisant les bras.

Draco s'écarta de la porte et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Allez Draco, avoue que tu voulais me voir ! »

Draco sourit, étonné d'entendre son prénom.

« Tu m'as appelé Draco ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

Cette fois ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir.

« On est quittes, je crois. » répondit-elle.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son odeur. Il sentait bon … Elle ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit très vite. Elle sourit.

« Dis moi donc pourquoi tu voulais aller dans ma chambre. » souffla-t-elle, le regard sombre.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de la fouiller. » répondit Draco.

Hermione sourit.

« Ce n'était pas ma question, mais merci pour cette précision. »

Draco sourit à son tour.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as appelé Draco ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que tes parents t'ont appelé ? » s'écria-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Draco se retourna pour la regarder partit.

« Toi aussi tu as l'art d'esquiver les questions. » constata-t-il.

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je le prends comme un compliment. Tu sais, ça fait bizarre de se parler sans s'engueuler. »

« Oui c'est vrai, c'est rare. C'est la première fois. »

Hermione lui sourit à nouveau avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Draco regarda la porte se refermer, songeur, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouvait ça sympa de parler avec elle sans se disputer, sans s'insulter. Finalement, la cohabitation se passerait peut être mieux que ce à quoi Draco s'attendait …

**Fin**

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite. J'attends vos commentaires :) A bientôt._


	4. Jalousie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

sarasheppard : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !!

Moi : Voici la suite ;) J'espère que tu aimeras !

Maimou : Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !

Jennymalfoy06 : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione se trouvait seule, assise dans le parc, face au lac. Elle profitait du soleil pour faire ses devoirs au calme. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par Ron, qui s'assit à côté d'elle, et la regarda travailler en silence. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

« Tu es bien silencieux. » constata-t-elle.

« Toi aussi. »

« Moi, je travaille. » répondit Hermione en souriant.

« Oui, comme toujours … C'est sympa de profiter de la chaleur pendant qu'il y en a encore. Dans un mois, on commencera à sentir l'approche de l'hiver. »

« Oui. Tu as décidé d'être romantique aujourd'hui ? » demanda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Ron rosit légèrement.

« Alors dis moi, comment se passe la cohabitation avec le Serpentard ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Mieux. J'ai arrêté de lui faire la tête. On est encore très loin d'être amis évidemment, mais on ne se fait plus de coups bas. Pour le moment. »

« Vous avez fait une trêve ? » s'intrigua Ron.

Hermione réfléchit à la question.

« Pas vraiment. A mon avis, Draco ne va pas tarder à … »

« Draco ?! » l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione sursauta.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu l'appelles Draco ??? » s'écria Ron.

« Je l'appelle Malfoy. »

« Tu viens de l'appeler Draco ! Je ne suis pas encore fou !! » s'emporta Ron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être ! Dans ce cas je n'ai pas fais exprès ! Et franchement Ron, il n'y a pas de quoi t'énerver !! »

« Quoi ?? D'abord tu me parles de trêve, et maintenant, tu l'appelles par son prénom !! Sans compter qu'il y a 15 jours, tu as pu l'admirer sous la douche !! Tu peux me dire un peu à quoi tu joues, bon sang ?! » cria Ron, rouge de colère.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, furieuse elle aussi.

« De quoi tu te mêles ?? Je ne joue à rien Ron, c'est clair ?? Tu m'énerves avec tes crises de jalousie débile, il serait temps que tu grandisses un peu et que tu commences à comprendre que je ne suis plus ta copine !!! Je ne suis pas à toi, et je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux !! »

Ron se leva d'un bond pour lui faire face.

« Parce que tu as fais quelque chose avec LUI ?!! »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça !! Tu n'entends que ce que tu veux entendre !! Tu ne m'écoutes jamais, tout ce que tu vois c'est que je t'ai plaqué et tu n'arrives toujours pas à le supporter !!! J'ai une vie, figure toi ! Et j'entends bien la vivre sans que tu viennes me gonfler avec ta jalousie !! Oui, tu as perdu ta copine, mais je suis toujours ton amie, et si tu veux que je le reste, ARRETE !!! »

Ils se turent pendant quelques secondes, se regardant dans les yeux d'un air à la fois agressif, triste et fatigué. Ron recula d'un pas et baissa la tête.

« Ca ne me suffit plus. » souffla Ron.

« Quoi ? » fit Hermione, surprise.

« Je ne veux plus être juste ton ami. »

Hermione resta sans voix. Ron releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Malfoy, surtout Malfoy. Je sais que tu as une vie et que je ne dois pas t'embêter avec ma jalousie, mais Hermione, il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui ! C'est Malfoy ! Et puis moi … je n'y arrive pas, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas rester juste ami avec toi pour le moment, parce que je t'aime trop pour ça. »

Hermione secoua la tête et ramassa ses affaires.

« Tant pis pour toi. Sois heureux. Salut. »

Elle le laissa planté là, et s'enfui en courant vers le château. Ron se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller, espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il ne venait pas de virer Hermione, qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment stupide pour perdre la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle … Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, mais il le regrettait déjà.

Hermione retourna dans la chambre des préfets et s'installa à la table pour finir son travail. Draco était assis sur le canapé et lisait un livre. Hermione ne lui prêta pas attention, et ne remarqua même pas que dès l'instant où elle était entrée, le regard de Draco s'était fixé sur elle et ne l'avait plus quitté. Elle commença à feuilleter ses parchemins nerveusement, essayant de s'empêcher de trembler. Draco remarqua qu'elle était très perturbée. Ca l'intriguait. Il savait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'intéresser aux autres, mais il avait très envie de savoir ce qui pouvait à ce point perturber la Gryffondor. Alors il s'approcha de la table et s'assit face à elle.

Au moment où il fit glisser la chaise sur le sol, Hermione sursauta.

« Désolé. »

« C'est pas grave, je t'avais pas vu. » répondit Hermione.

« Tu as l'air perturbée. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu trouves ? Et alors ? Tu as subitement décidé de t'intéresser aux phénomènes qui pouvaient perturber une intello comme moi ? » demanda Hermione de façon plutôt agressive.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« C'était juste une question, mais si c'est comme ça que tu as décidé de la prendre, alors je te laisse … »

« Non c'est bon. Désolée, je suis perturbée. » répondit-elle, gênée, en rougissant.

Draco sourit. Hermione rougit de plus belle.

« J'ai vu. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi ? » souffla Hermione.

Draco rosit à son tour et baissa les yeux.

« Tu vas un peu vite. J'ai pas dis que tu m'intéressais. »

« Pas dans ce sens là ! » s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Draco releva les yeux vers elle.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que depuis que je t'ai fais la tête, tu ne me cherches plus, tu ne m'agresses plus, tu n'es plus méchant et tu ne me traites plus comme une moins que rien … »

« Ca te manque ? » demanda Draco en faisant un rictus.

« Non. Ca m'intrigue, c'est tout. »

Le blond soupira.

« Je ne peux pas te répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'agresse plus. Mais tu devrais en profiter. »

Hermione sourit. Draco avait raison. Elle devrait profiter de cette trêve inexpliquée et inespérée, pour améliorer ses relations avec lui. Comme ça, peut être que la trêve se transformera en complicité, puis en alliance entre les deux maisons, comme elle l'avait expliqué quelques semaines plus tôt, à Harry et Ron. Et puis depuis une semaine Draco et elle avaient plutôt une relation saine, sans disputes, sans coups bas, et c'était assez agréable. Elle le voyait moins comme un ennemi, moins comme une machine insensible, une machine maléfique … Elle commençait même à oser l'observer sans risquer de se prendre une réflexion mesquine. Elle avait ainsi pu constater que le physique de Draco ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait un sourire très séduisant, un regard profond, intense et fascinant, une carrure d'athlète, un corps musclé et très désirable. Une fille normale tomberait tout de suite sous le charme. Mais Hermione n'irait jamais s'imaginer qu'elle-même pouvait tomber sous le charme de Draco. C'était quand même Draco Malfoy.

Hermione reporta son attention sur lui.

« D'accord. Je suis sortie avec Ron cet été … »

« On fait tous des erreurs. » répondit Draco en haussant les épaules.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, parce que cette fois ci, il avait raison ! Hermione regrettait à présent d'avoir accepté de sortir avec Ron. Si elle avait refusé, ils n'en seraient peut être pas là aujourd'hui.

« Bref, je l'ai plaqué fin Août, parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Mais il n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il se comporte encore comme si j'étais à lui, il n'arrive pas à se remettre de cette rupture et il me fait encore des crises de jalousie. Il vient de m'en faire une, et il m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on soit amis parce qu'il était fou de moi, et qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas être avec moi … »

Draco réfléchit à ces informations. Alors comme ça, Ron est jaloux ? Draco trouvait ça plutôt drôle.

« Alors tu n'es plus amie avec lui, du coup ? C'est peut être mieux, tu sais. »

« Oui, peut être … » répondit-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Mais pourquoi il est jaloux ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Il est jaloux de toi. »

Draco en resta bouche bée, puis il éclata de rire.

« Il ne devrait pas, pourtant. » répondit-il en riant.

Mais tout de suite après avoir prononcé ces mots, il se rendit compte que ça sonnait faux. Ca le dérangea, c'était une étrange impression, mais il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Au même moment, Hermione ressenti la même impression. Une gêne s'installa entre eux. Ils rougirent et restèrent là, à se regarder, silencieusement. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione sourit et brisa le silence.

« Tu avais raison, au fait. »

« A quel sujet ? »

« Il faut profiter de cette trêve, entre nous. »

Draco sourit, et la regarda ramasser ses affaires et se diriger dans sa chambre. Il continua à fixer la porte, longtemps après que Hermione l'ait refermée. Il se rendit compte alors, qu'il ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus. Il avait été sympa avec elle, l'avait écouté, s'était intéressé à elle … Ca l'étonnait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il ne se reconnaissait vraiment plus. Mais il trouvait ça bien. Il appréciait le fait de pouvoir avoir une discussion avec elle sans agressivité et sans disputes. Finalement, Blaise n'était plus la seule personne qu'il arrivait à supporter sans s'énerver. Et ça, c'était bien. Draco espéra que la trêve durerait longtemps, et se promit de faire en sorte qu'elle dure …

**FIN**

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car j'en suis moyennement satisfaite. J'ai un peu de mal à les écrire car je pars sans vraiment avoir idée de ce que je mettrai dans le chapitre, du coup c'est un peu compliqué. J'attends vos commentaires ! A bientôt._


	5. La Serdaigle

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Lullaby12 : Je sais que j'ai fais des mélanges de temps à certains endroits. C'est parce qu'il y a des phrases que je n'arrivais pas à bien écrire, et à trouver le bon verbe au bon temps, qui lui donne une bonne tournure. Du coup à certains endroits, j'ai fais un mélange de temps, ne trouvant pas celui qui convenait. Mais sinon, je fais toujours attention. Je compte de toutes façons, réécrire le premier chapitre, quand j'aurai le temps Et t'inquiètes pas, j'ai pas envie non plus que Draco et Hermione se mettent ensemble trop vite Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Tifounette02 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Mounette : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

melusyn : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé cette fic, et j'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre !

Calim : Désolée de t'avoir empêché d'étudier lol mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

Maimou : Merci J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Jennymalfoy06 : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras le prochain chapitre !

elOdie : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Hellou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira.

Voici la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5**

Ron ruminait sur son lit depuis plus d'une heure, quand Harry se leva pour s'asseoir auprès de lui.

« Ron, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait une heure que je ne t'ai pas entendu prononcer un mot, c'est pas normal ! » dit-il en souriant.

Harry avait remarqué la mine maussade et le regard triste de Ron quand Hermione était dans les parages. Il avait remarqué que ses deux amis s'évitaient soigneusement. Harry avait essayé d'en parler à Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait répondu que la stupidité du rouquin avait eu raison de leur amitié. Elle n'avait pas souhaité détailler. Ron ne semblait pas disposé à en parler, mais Harry savait pourtant que ça lui aurait fait du bien de le faire, plutôt que de rester là, allongé sur son lit, à admirer le plafond pendant des heures.

Ron tourna la tête vers Harry et lui fit un faible sourire.

« Tu as l'air d'un zombie. » déclara Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron soupira.

« J'ai besoin de vacances. »

« Déjà ?? Ca fait un mois qu'on a repris les cours ! » s'écria Harry.

Ron s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se redresser.

« Je ne supporte plus cette situation avec Hermione. » soupira Ron.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?? » demanda Harry.

« Elle ne te l'a pas dis ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant, essayant de se rappeler les paroles exactes d'Hermione.

« Elle a dit que tu étais vraiment trop stupide, et que cette fois, c'était définitivement terminé entre vous. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour qu'elle t'en veuille comme ça ?? »

Ron s'assit à côté de Harry, croisa les bras sur ses jambes et contempla le sol avec attention.

« En fait … Je lui ai fais une crise de jalousie à cause de Malfoy. On s'est disputés. Et je lui ai dis que je ne voulais plus être son ami, parce que je l'aimais trop pour ça. Tu vois, j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour la virer et pour perdre tout ce qui me restait d'elle. »

Harry resta bouche bée.

« Tu as été vraiment stupide. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Ron soupira.

« J'étais furieux contre Malfoy, contre moi … Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je disais. Je regrette … Je l'ai vraiment perdue cette fois. »

« Ron … Je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Dire que tu regrette, ce n'est pas suffisant. Hermione n'acceptera tes excuses que si tu l'oublies, que tu tournes la page définitivement, et que tu lui montres que tu veux vraiment redevenir son ami, et rien que son ami. »

Ron sourit.

« Ca laisse un espoir … Mais j'y arriverai pas … »

« Mais Ron ! Ca prend du temps ! Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas que du jour au lendemain, tu iras mieux et tu l'auras oubliée ?? Ca peut prendre plusieurs mois ! Tu y arriveras. Mais pas en 3 jours. Donne-toi les moyens d'y arriver vite. »

« Et je fais ça comment ? » demanda Ron, peu convaincu.

Harry soupira.

« Tu fais ça en sortant de ton dortoir, en parlant avec d'autres gens, des filles si possible ! Mais d'où tu viens, Ron ?? Tu as l'air de débarquer d'une autre planète ! » répondit Harry en riant.

Ron sourit.

« Mais Hermione ne veut plus de moi. »

« Ron ! C'est toi qui lui a dit que tu ne voulais plus d'elle ! Ce n'est pas de ton amitié qu'elle ne veut plus ! Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu l'oublies. »

Ron soupira et se leva.

« Je vais essayer … »

Il attrapa des vêtements et se dirigea vers les douches, sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

Dans la chambre des préfets, Hermione lisait tranquillement dans sa chambre, quand elle entendit des bruits, des éclats de voix, des gloussements, venant du salon. Intriguée, elle décida d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte, et aperçut Draco, penché sur le canapé, occupé à embrasser et chatouiller une Serdaigle blonde, qu'il tenait serrée contre lui, et surtout, sous lui. Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur quand elle s'aperçut que la Serdaigle était en soutien gorge, et s'occupait de retirer le pantalon du blond ! Sous le coup du choc et de la colère, Hermione bondit hors de sa chambre, pour venir se planter devant les deux sorciers en chaleur.

« Malfoy ! Tu pourrais faire tes cochonneries dans ta chambre, quand même !! » s'écria-t-elle, furieuse.

Draco et la Serdaigle s'interrompirent pour regarder la sorcière hirsute qui venait de les déranger. Draco mit un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce qui se passait. La Serdaigle rougit violemment et s'écarta de Draco. Elle se releva pour ramasser ses affaires. Draco la retint par le bras.

« Mais où tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-il, l'air enjôleur.

« De toute évidence, je ne suis pas la bienvenue. »

« Mais si, on peut finir dans ma chambre. » répondit Draco en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

La Serdaigle gémit et se détacha de lui.

« Non, elle m'a coupé l'envie. Tu ferais mieux de régler tes problèmes de couple avant de revenir me voir. » déclara-t-elle.

Draco sursauta.

« Je ne sors pas avec cette hystérique !! »

« L'hystérique est toujours là ! » annonça Hermione en se plantant entre Draco et la porte que la Serdaigle venait juste de refermer derrière elle.

Draco la toisa de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu es contente ? Tu viens de faire fuir mon dessert !! »

« Mon dieu quel dommage ! » ironisa Hermione en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! » s'écria Draco.

« Déjà, remonte ta braguette ! »

Draco ricana.

« Non. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai dis non. »

Hermione croisa les bras, le regard encore plus noir.

« Très bien … Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici avec elle ? » demanda Hermione, agressive.

« J'envisageais de me la faire. Tu as l'esprit à ce point fermé pour ne pas supporter que je m'envoie en l'air à 3 pas de ta chambre ?! » railla Draco.

« Tu aurais pu avoir au moins la décence d'aller dans ta chambre !! Tu savais très bien que je pouvais vous voir ! J'aurais pu avoir une soudaine envie d'une douche, où d'aller à la bibliothèque !! Tu t'en fichais de savoir que je pouvais vous voir ?? »

« Oui. » répondit Draco sans hésiter.

Hermione resta sous le choc.

« Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour personne !! cria-t-elle. Je ne me permettrais jamais de coucher devant toi, ni devant quiconque d'ailleurs !! C'est une question de respect !! »

Draco sourit.

« Encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un acceptes de coucher avec toi ! »

Hermione se tut, incapable de répondre. Elle baissa la tête, et laissa Draco quitter la chambre des préfets, en silence.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé où le blond était assis peu avant, avec une Serdaigle blonde de 6e année. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé. Draco lui en voulait de lui avoir gâché sa soirée. Mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser faire ça là, à deux pas d'elle ! Mais Hermione se dit que la trêve était sûrement terminée. Elle soupira bruyamment, et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour que Draco ne la trouve pas sur le canapé à son retour.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant, mais je vais essayer de le poster vite. A bientôt._


	6. Le départ

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sandra1501 : Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !

Titoche : Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Mounette : Merci pour ta review. Voici la suite !

melusyn : Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, j'espère que le suivant te plaira aussi

pounette : Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, je n'avais pas le temps. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Je ne sais pas du tout quand aura lieu le bisou par contre, donc on verra bien

Maimou : Je trouve que ton idée de faire un résumé des épisodes précédents est très bonnes !! J'y ai jamais pensé, et pourtant à moi aussi ça me serait bien utile Parce que, comme je laisse passer plusieurs semaines entre les différents chapitres, je suis souvent obligée de tout relire avant d'écrire la suite XD Donc je vais faire des résumés ;) Merci pour l'idée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Jennymalfoy06 : Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à faire des chapitres assez courts. Je vais essayer de les rallonger un peu J'espère que la suite te plaira.

marion : Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !

maelys : En effet, Drago a fait le con Hermione a eu raison de gueuler ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Isoletta : Voici la suite, tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même de la façon dont la situation va évoluer J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Voici donc enfin le chapitre 6. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, entre les cours et les examens, j'avais du mal à me remettre à mes fics. Mais maintenant, je peux m'y remettre Donc voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

_Draco et Hermione doivent cohabiter ensemble puisqu'ils ont été nommés préfets en chef. Mais Draco fait tout pour pourrir la vie à Hermione, jusqu'au jour où Hermione décide de l'ignorer complètement, de ne plus le voir ni l'entendre, pour ne plus être autant touchée par ses méchancetés. Draco finit par ne plus supporter d'être ignoré par Hermione, et lorsqu'il parvient enfin à attirer son attention, les deux sorciers s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont peut être intérêt à faire une trève pour ne pas passer l'année à s'entretuer et à s'éviter. Ils commencent alors à se parler normalement et à se voir sous un jour presque amical. Ils ressentent une évolution étrange qu'ils n'arrivent pas à identifier, et décident de profiter de cette trève pour essayer de se connaître un peu mieux. Mais un jour, Hermione surprend Draco en plein ébats avec une Serdaigle et la fait fuir, provocant une dispute entre elle et le Serpentard. Qu'en sera-t-il donc de la trève ? Ron, jaloux de Draco, avoue à Hermione qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il ne veut plus être juste son ami. Se rendant alors compte qu'il vient de la perdre définitivement, il se confie à Harry qui lui conseille d'oublier Hermione et de s'intéresser à d'autres filles._

**Chapitre 6**

Hermione soupira et roula son parchemin qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe pour une élève aussi exemplaire qu'elle. Cela faisait 10 jours que Draco l'ignorait superbement, tout en faisant tout pour l'énerver. Il passait 1h dans la salle de bain, la mettant en retard et l'ogligeant donc à choisir entre la douche et le petit déjeuner tous les matins. Il inondait la salle de bains, ne rangeait rien, vidait les flacons de shampooing et de gel douche. Dans ces moments là, Hermione était très reconnaissante à la nature d'avoir fait d'elle une sorcière. Elle trouvait le comportement de Draco vraiment puéril, d'autant plus que cette situation n'était dûe qu'au comportement de Draco. Réprimandé pour sa conduite avec la Serdaigle 10 jours plus tôt, il avait ensuite ramenné des filles dans sa chambre presque tous les soirs, et s'appliquait à faire le plus de bruit possible pour déranger Hermione. Il savait pertinemment que celle-ci ne pourrait pas lui faire de reproche puisque c'était elle qui lui avait reproché de ne pas faire ses cochoneries dans sa chambre.

Mais Hermione en avait assez, de son comportement et de ses provocations. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur ses devoirs, et elle n'était pas seulement perturbée par les bruits provenant de la chambre voisine. Elle était perturbée par le fait que Draco l'ignore. Elle comprenait à présent ce qui avait dérangé Draco au moment où elle-même l'ignorait, quelques semaines plus tôt.

Ce soir là, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Draco. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'y poussait, ni ce qu'elle y ferait, mais elle sentait qu'elle devait s'y rendre. Elle s'approcha donc de la porte doucement. Au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Draco torse nu et décoiffé, mal rasé, que Hermione trouva irrésistible. Elle sursauta et se sentit rougir violemment, de surprise et d'envie. Elle aurait voulu se gifler, d'avoir osé trouver Draco irrésistible, et d'avoir laissé son regard balayer son torse et s'attarder sur sa braguette.

Draco, aussi surpris qu'elle, mis au moins 30 secondes à réagir. Il ricana et fit un superbe sourire.

« Tiens, de la visite ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais, mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! »

Hermione baissa les yeux, confuse.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux. »

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Hermione en relevant brusquement la tête.

« Tu viens pour me voir, sûrement pour provoquer un conflit, et dès que tu me vois, tu baisses les yeux et tu rougis. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. C'est trop facile. » expliqua-t-il.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Draco se poussa pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre. Elle pénétra dans une pièce qu'elle découvrit très ordonnée, ce qui l'étonna. Elle n'imaginait pas que Draco puisse être quelqu'un d'ordonné. Il y avait une pile de livres sur son bureau, avec un tas de parchemins. Des vêtements étaient déposés sur la chaise. Le lit était défait. Mais il n'y avait rien sur le sol. La pièce était en presque aussi ordonnée que sa propre chambre à elle.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais maniaque. » dit-elle.

« Je ne le suis pas. » répondit Draco en croisant les bras.

« Pourtant, c'est rangé. »

Draco rit.

« Oui, je pense que c'est mieux d'accueillir les filles dans un environnement propre et rangé. »

« Evidemment … » souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, viens en au fait. Pourquoi tu viens me voir ? » demanda Draco, d'une voix soudain plus dure.

Hermione se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, tentant de ne pas se laisser destabiliser par le torse musclé de Draco.

« Depuis quelques jours, je trouve que tu as une attitude vraiment puérile ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis que je t'ai trouvé avec cette fille sur le canapé, tu m'ignores, tu me pourris la vie, et tu fais du tapage nocturne !! »

Draco ricana.

« Ma pauvre, je t'empêche de dormir ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que je devais faire mes cochonneries dans ma chambre ? Tu devrais être contente ! »

« Tu me provoques !! Tu le fais exprès !! Tu t'en fiches de ces filles, tu fais ça juste pour m'énerver !! » s'écria Hermione.

Draco sourit.

« Jalouse ? »

Hermione en resta bouche bée, choquée que Draco ait pu s'imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle puisse être jalouse de ces filles.

« Bien sûr que non !! Le bruit que tu fais tous les soirs avec elles, ça aussi c'est un manque de respect ! Tu dois te faire discret et ne pas m'empêcher de bosser ni de dormir !! »

« Ben voyons. » soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu as décidé de mettre fin à la trève … » commença Hermione.

« Erreur ! C'est toi qui y a mis fin ! » la coupa Draco d'un ton cassant.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui, pointant un doigt sur lui, énervée.

« Tu oses dire ça ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé à ramener des filles et qui n'a pas supporté que je te fasse remarquer à quel point c'était déplacé !! Je suis vraiment navrée d'avoir vexé ton ego surdimensionné !! » s'écria-t-elle.

Draco l'attrapa par le poignet et la força a baisser le bras.

« De toutes façons c'était stupide ! Nous sommes trop différents, toi et moi ! Tu pensais vraiment qu'on pourrait changer ? On ne peut pas se supporter, on se déteste depuis 6 ans, et c'est pas un mois de cohabitation qui pourra y changer quoi que ce soit !! Laisse moi vivre ma vie, et tout ira bien pour nous. Sinon, je pense que tu risques de regretter ton rôle de préfète ! » souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Hermione, d'une voix glaciale et cinglante.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bizarre. Sentir Draco si près d'elle, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque … elle était déstabilisée, mal à l'aise. Elle recula d'un pas. Elle le défia du regard, puis dégagea son poignet de la main de Draco, et quitta la pièce d'un par mal assuré. Elle sentait que ce n'était pas terminé, et qu'elle risauait de devoir encore se battre. Elle ne voulait pas laisser Draco vivre sa vie, ce qui reviendrait irrémédiablement à briser sa propre tranquilité. Mais elle savait aussi qu'en empêchant Draco d'agir comme il l'entendait, elle risquait fort d'en payer le prix. Il avait été très clair. Et Hermione ne voulait pas capituler en retournant dans son dortoir. Il allait donc falloir lutter. Et puis, peut être qu'en laissant Draco tranquille pendant quelques temps, ils finiraient par retrouver le début de complicité qui s'était créée quelques semaines plus tôt …

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva tôt pour devancer Draco à la salle de bains. Elle se rendit ensuite à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour attendre Harry et descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui.

« Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir ! » s'exclama-t-il en la voyant.

Hermione sourit.

« Moi aussi. J'ai réussi à prendre ma douche, ce matin ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Tant mieux ! Ron ne devrait pas tarder, il s'habille. »

« D'accord. Il faut l'attendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry s'assit à côté de Hermione.

« Je dois te parler. C'est important. » annonça Harry, l'air grave.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux quelques instants.

« Une demande en mariage ? » demanda Hermione en souriant timidement.

Harry sourit malicieusement.

« J'aurais préféré. Mais … »

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer, d'une voix triste.

« Je dois partir. Je quitte Poudlard. Je pars à la recherche de Voldemort pour le combat final. »

« Quel combat final ? » interrogea Hermione, incrédule.

« J'ai réuni des informations … Il faut que je le fasse. Je vais le trouver … et le tuer. »

Hermione poussa un gémissement et sentit les larmes lui venir.

« Quoi ? Mais la prophétie … » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je sais … Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te promets que tout ira bien. »

« Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » s'écria Hermione en commençant à pleurer.

« Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. »

Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre. J'ai peur de ne jamais te revoir !! » gémit-elle.

Harry essaya de la rassurer, mais en vain. Il lui demanda de ne pas se faire de souci, et de s'occuper de Ron, parce qu'à deux ils seraient plus forts en son absence. D'abord réticente, Hermione accepta. Il était vrai qu'elle aurait grand besoin d'un ami, en l'absence de Harry. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir, mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le retenir.

Hermione assista à ses cours sans vraiment être présente. La tête ailleurs, se sentant fatiguée, et ayant l'air d'un zombie, elle passa la journée à sangloter, et dès qu'elle le put, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Harry devait partir le lendemain. Hermione ne quitta pas ses bras jusqu'à son départ. Elle espérait qu'il reste, mais savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'en ferait rien et que de toutes façons il était obligé de partir. C'était comme cela que ça devait se passer. Elle l'avaot toujours sur, qu'il fallait que ce jour arrive … Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas aussi vite …

Après le départ de Harry, Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre et n'assista même pas aux cours de la journée. Elle avait décidé de s'accorder une journée pour se reposer et pleurer, et que le lendemain, elle reprendrait sa vie où elle s'était arrêtée la veille, quand Harry lui avait annoncé son départ …

**Fin du chapitre**

_Voilà, je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus long, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi ajouter, je pensais qu'il valait mieux que j'écrive la suite dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je n'en suis pas trop satisfaite, surtout de la fin, mais bon … Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. La suite arrivera vite, c'est promis. A bientôt !_


	7. La Détresse d'Hermione

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sandra1501 : Voici la suite ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! par contre, comme cette fic parle principalement de Draco et Hermione et de leur cohabitation, je ne compte pas donner les détails de la bataille de Harry. De plus, je ne m'en sens pas capable, et je ne saurais pas quoi dire, donc je préfère éviter de le faire, surtout si c'est pour que ça ne rende pas bien. Voilà

Touraz : Merci beaucoup J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, et tu y verras notamment la réaction de Draco.

dragohermione : Merci pour ta reviex, je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, et j'espère que tu aimeras le chapitre qui suit !

-4181315- : Merci pour ta review ! Je ne peux pas te dire comment ça va se passer pour Harry, tu verras bien J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

goodbooks : Merci beaucoup ! Alors Ginny, il est vrai qu'on en a pas entendu parler encore, tu fais bien de me le dire J'écris mes chapitres au jour le jour, sans réfléchir à la suite de l'histoire, donc ça explique en partie pourquoi on n'a pas encore vu Ginny. Mais là, j'en ai parlé dans le chapitre qui vient (surtout grâce à ta review !). J'en parlerai un peu plus

Maimou : Merci pour ta review !! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu, et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances

Le Quatro Malfoyien : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira.

milyze : Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

oOnanouOo : Merci, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!

lolaboop : Merci pour ta review. Tu verras comment tout ça va évoluer ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Voici le chapitre 7 !! J'ai fais en sorte de le poster assez rapidement, comme vous pouvez le constater J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

_Draco et Hermione doivent cohabiter ensemble puisqu'ils ont été nommés préfets en chef. Mais Draco fait tout pour pourrir la vie à Hermione, jusqu'au jour où Hermione décide de l'ignorer complètement, de ne plus le voir ni l'entendre, pour ne plus être autant touchée par ses méchancetés. Draco finit par ne plus supporter d'être ignoré par Hermione, et lorsqu'il parvient enfin à attirer son attention, les deux sorciers s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont peut être intérêt à faire une trêve pour ne pas passer l'année à s'entretuer et à s'éviter. _

_Ils commencent alors à se parler normalement et à se voir sous un jour presque amical. Ils ressentent une évolution étrange qu'ils n'arrivent pas à identifier, et décident de profiter de cette trêve pour essayer de se connaître un peu mieux. Mais un jour, Hermione surprend Draco en plein ébats avec une Serdaigle et la fait fuir, provocant une dispute entre elle et le Serpentard. _

_Draco commence alors à l'ignorer tout en la faisant enrager et en troublant sa tranquilité et sa concentration. Jugeant son comportement puéril et insupportable, elle décide d'aller le voir pour provoquer la confrontation, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être troublée par Draco. _

_Ron, jaloux de Draco, avoue à Hermione qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il ne veut plus être juste son ami. Se rendant alors compte qu'il vient de la perdre définitivement, il se confie à Harry qui lui conseille d'oublier Hermione et de s'intéresser à d'autres filles. Harry annonce à Hermione qu'il doit partir se battre contre Voldemort. Il laisse alors son amie seule et complètement anéantie._

**Chapitre 7**

Draco, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond avec intensité, songeur. Il avait ressentit le trouble d'Hermione quand elle l'avait vu torse nu, sur le pas de la porte, la veille. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir flatté, et n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement en direction de sa chemise, jetée négligemment sur son lit défait. Il devait reconnaître que cette visite imprévue ne lui avait pas déplu. Il avait fini par se lasser de son comportement puéril, comme l'appelait la Gryffondor.

Draco aimait parler, même si c'était pour blesser les gens. Le silence le troublait. Pour lui, c'était synonyme de réflexion profonde sur les questions existentielles qu'il se posait depuis toujours. Et il n'aimait pas se plonger dans ces réflexions. Ca le mettait de mauvaise humeur, ou le déprimait complètement, ou les deux. En ignorant Hermione tout en lui pourrissant l'existence, il espérait la faire réagir et provoquer le conflit. Au lieu de ça, elle était restée presque imperturbable, jusqu'à la veille. Draco jubilait donc, d'être parvenu à ses fins. Mais d'un autre côté, il était furieux contre lui-même de s'être senti soulagé en voyant Hermione, et de s'être montré beaucoup trop gentil à son goût. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse.

Il entendit la porte de la chambre des préfets s'ouvrir, puis se refermer brusquement. Il entendit sangloter. Puis, il entendit un autre bruit de porte qui claque. Il fronça les sourcils. La sang de bourbe aurait-elle eu une mauvaise note en Potions ? Il ricana. Décidément, il en fallait peu pour faire pleurer une fille. Il se leva et quitta la chambre des préfets pour aller rendre visite à Blaise, dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Son ami était assis sur un canapé, avec deux filles sur les genoux, et Pansy assise à ses pieds. Draco écarquilla les yeux en les voyant.

« Blaise ! Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant.

Blaise sourit à Draco. Pansy se leva d'un bond et courut vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Mon chou ! Ca fait si longtemps ! »

Draco la repoussa vivement.

« Depuis hier soir au dîner … » répondit-il en la fusillant du regard.

« Eh bien oui, c'est long ! Ca fait plus de 12h ! » répliqua Pansy.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Comme je te plains. Allez va jouer ailleurs, je voudrais rester seul avec Blaise. »

Pansy fit une moue boudeuse et partit en direction de son dortoir. Blaise s'était déjà débarrassé des deux autres filles. Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Alors, tu prends du bon temps en mon absence on dirait ! »

Blaise rit.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu. Mais je n'ai rien fais avec elles, en tout cas pas avec Parkinson ! » précisa-t-il en grimaçant.

« Encore heureux ! » s'exclama Draco.

Blaise se leva et déclara qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner. Draco le suivit donc jusque dans la Grande Salle, où beaucoup d'élèves se trouvaient déjà. Au cours du repas, Blaise remarqua l'absence d'Hermione et Harry.

« Tu as tué la sang de bourbe ? » demanda-t-il à son ami.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Elle doit être encore dans la chambre des préfets. »

« Peut-être avec Potter » supposa Blaise, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Peut-être. On s'en fiche. Mange ! » répliqua Draco, soudain irrité.

Blaise obéit sans broncher, habitué aux sautes d'humeur du blond.

A la fin de la journée, après les cours et le dîner, Draco remonta dans la chambre des préfets. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas vu de toute la journée, et commençait à s'en étonner. Il ne s'avouerait jamais que ce n'était pas de l'étonnement, mais plutôt une légère inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Même pour une mauvaise note, il n'était pas normal qu'Hermione reste enfermée dans sa chambre toute une journée. Mû par la curiosité, et par un sentiment étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, Draco se retrouva devant la porte, et y frappa 3 fois. Il entendit Hermione renifler.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu pleures encore ? » demanda Draco.

« Ca te regarde ? » s'écria Hermione, agacée.

Draco s'appuya contre la porte et y colla son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Mais rien ! » protesta Hermione.

Elle se remit à pleurer. Draco l'entendit bouger sur son lit. Il aurait aimé qu'elle ouvre la porte, et qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa détresse. Il ne comprenait pas d'où il sortait cette soudaine âme compatissante, mais il préférait laisser de côté ses réflexions et se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Et l'instant présent, c'était Hermione, enfermée dans sa chambre, pleurant à chaudes larmes, pour une raison inconnue.

« Hermione ? » appela Draco, sans s'apercevoir qu'il avait utilisé le prénom de la jeune fille.

Hermione soupira.

« J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles. » dit Hermione.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Hermione se redressa sur son lit.

« Ca ne te semble pas évident ?? Tu es la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir !! » cria Hermione.

Draco recula d'un bon mètre, tout en continuant à fixer la porte. Il laissa tomber. De toute évidence, même gentil, Hermione ne voulait pas de lui. Il soupira et s'apprêtait à regagner sa propre chambre lorsqu'il entendit Hermione l'appeler. Il s'approcha à nouveau de la porte, et comprit que la Gryffondor se trouvait juste derrière. Il l'entendait sangloter.

« Malfoy ? » appela-t-elle d'une voix faible.

« Je suis là » murmura-t-il.

« Merci. »

Draco sourit, comprenant qu'elle voulait en fait le remercier de s'être inquiété de son état, même si elle n'avait pas souhaité lui faire part de ses soucis.

« De rien. » répondit-il.

Et il s'éloigna lentement, en direction de sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de la douche, il entendit frapper à la porte de la chambre des préfets. Vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille, il alla ouvrir la porte, et se trouva face à Ginny Weasley. Elle écarquilla les yeux et rougit en le voyant si peu vêtu.

« T'aurais pu t'habiller ! » dit-elle.

Draco la fusilla du regard.

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ? En plus, je suis dans ma chambre, je peux quand même être à poil dans ma chambre, non ?? » répliqua-t-il.

« Ta chambre est aussi celle d'Hermione ! » répondit Ginny en lui rendant son regard glacial.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les Gryffondors, vous êtes tous les mêmes !! » s'écria-t-il.

Ginny répondit par une grimace.

« Où es Hermione ? Je veux la voir » annonça Ginny, expliquant enfin ce qui l'amenait ici.

« Et tu te figures que je vais te laisser entrer ? Tu rêves, rouquine ! »

Ginny soupira.

« Il faut que je la vois. Depuis le départ de Harry, elle est anéantie. Je voudrais avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

« Potter est parti ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Tu ne le savais pas ? Oh et puis, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à parler avec toi ! Demande à Rogue ! Et dit à Hermione que je suis passée ! » dit Ginny en tournant les talons, prête à s'en aller.

« C'est ça oui, je suis ton hibou, princesse ! » cria Draco en claquant la porte.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il se rhabilla. Puis il alla préparer ses livres et cahiers pour les cours. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrir doucement. Il se précipita donc hors de sa propre chambre et lui fit un grand sourire.

« Ah, tu émerges enfin ! Salut. » dit-il, d'une voix enjôleuse, le regard pétillant, un sourire au lèvres.

Hermione sourit timidement et rougit. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés, et les cheveux emmêlés. Draco la trouva quand même adorable, et se retint de se gifler pour avoir pensé cela.

« Salut. Je peux me doucher ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco ricana.

« Non j'ai pas envie, reste comme ça, viens déjeuner en chemise de nuit ! » lui répondit-il, moqueur.

Hermione rougit et rit.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais terminé, en fait ! Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote ! »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Oui mais, ça date pas d'aujourd'hui. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme qu'hier en tout cas. »

Hermione lui lança un regard étrange, qui le troubla.

« Comment ça se fait que tu es aussi sympa aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh, si ça t'ennuies, je peux t'appeler sang de bourbe. Ca te va comme ça ? » répondit Draco en faisant un rictus.

Hermione ne répondit pas et soutint son regard orageux qui brillait et semblait la transpercer. Elle était comme hypnotisée, ne pouvant détacher son regard de celui de Draco. Ce fut lui qui rompit ce lien visuel, au bout de quelques secondes.

« Au fait, ta copine Weasel est passée. »

« Ah bon ? Tu ne l'as pas fait entrer ? »

Draco haussa les épaules, l'air dédaigneux et détaché.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait. Et puis j'étais nu. » répondit-il.

Hermione rougit violemment, se rappelant la scène, un mois auparavant, où elle avait vu Draco nu sous la douche.

« Je ne te savais pas si pudique … » souffla-t-elle.

Draco sourit.

« Je ne le suis pas. Mais elle m'aurait sauté dessus si je l'avais laissée entrer. » répondit-il, se donnant des grands airs princiers.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels et annonça qu'elle allait se doucher. Draco ramassa donc ses affaires et quitta la chambre des préfets pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Hermione apparut elle aussi dans la Grande Salle et vint s'asseoir près de Ginny.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Oui, ça peut aller. Et toi ? J'ai voulu te voir ce matin, mais ce crétin de Malfoy n'a pas voulu me laisser entrer ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Oui, il me l'a dit. En fait ça m'aurait plutôt étonné qu'il te laisse entrer, le connaissant ! »

Ginny sourit et acquiesça. Elle se servit des beignets et du jus de citrouille, et en proposa à Hermione.

« Tu sais, je comprends à quel point ça t'a fait mal, le départ de Harry. Moi-même, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour garder mon sang froid. Je me dis juste que … Ce n'est pas en pleurant sur son sort qu'on arrivera à faire face à la situation. Il faut rester optimiste, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra sain et sauf après nous avoir débarrassés de Tu Sais Qui. Et à ce moment là, je pourrais l'épouser ! »

Hermione sourit.

« Tu es plus forte que moi, Gin. Je ne sais pas non plus comment tu fais, mais tu as raison, il ne faut pas se laisser abattre. Je suis désolée pour hier. »

« Mais arrête, c'est normal ! C'est tout à fait normal ! Et je suis là moi. On va se serrer les coudes. Tout ira bien, tu verras. D'ailleurs … je pense que tu devrais te réconcilier avec mon frère. Ca te ferait du bien. Il faut rester souder, parce qu'on ne s'en sortira pas si on reste seuls. »

Hermione haussa les épaules.

« Ron m'a dit clairement qu'il ne voulait plus de moi … »

« Mais Ron est un idiot, tu le sais bien !! Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Je te jure. Il ne s'en remet pas et il voudrait pouvoir arranger les choses. Harry est son meilleur ami, tu te doutes donc à quel point Ron se sent mal depuis son départ. Il a besoin de toi. Perdre ses deux meilleurs amis en même temps, ce n'est pas possible, il ne le supportera pas. Mione, je t'en prie. » fit Ginny, d'une voix suppliante.

Hermione soupira et acquiesça.

« Tu as raison. Au lieu de lui en vouloir, je devrais essayer de le comprendre. Je lui parlerai, c'est promis. » répondit Hermione.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et la serra dans ses bras en guise de remerciement.

Hermione était heureuse que Ginny soit là et la soutienne. Elle ne savait pas comment son amie réussissais à se montrer aussi forte alors qu'elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait risquait de mourir au combat. Mais elle allait tout faire pour puiser dans cette force, soutenir Ginny comme celle-ci la soutenait, et également se réconcilier avec Ron. Ginny avait raison, c'est dans ces moments là qu'on a le plus besoin de ses amis. Hermione se demanda comment Harry vivait tout cela. Ca devait être terrible pour lui, d'être parti seul pour affronter Voldemort, sans savoir s'il reverrait un jour ceux qu'il aime …

**Fin du chapitre**

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Je suis beaucoup plus satisfaite de ce chapitre que du précédent, donc je pense qu'il devrait vous plaire. J'attends vos commentaires ! J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement. A bientôt._


	8. Amitié

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Sandra1501 : Merci beaucoup En effet la relation entre Hermione et Draco évolue, lentement mais sûrement, et j'ai bien l'intention de faire de Draco le confident d'Hermione J'espère que la suite te plaira.

zephis : Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ma fic et que tu l'aies mise en alerte Voici donc le chapitre suivant, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi

Isoletta : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que le prochain te plaira aussi !

melusyn : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic, et j'espère que le prochain chapitre te satisfera aussi

oOnanouOo : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Le rapprochement de Draco et Hermione est effectivement en bonne voie, mais je vais attendre encore avant de les mettre ensemble C'est trop tôt et ce ne serait pas crédible.

Rockeuse dans l'ame : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

-4181315- : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

Maimou : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira !

Medina : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite !

Voici donc enfin le chapitre 8 ! Désolée, je vous avais promis de le poster rapidement, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps. On pense que les vacances donne plus de temps libre pour écrire la suite, mais en fait pas du tout On trouve toujours autre chose à faire, et quand finalement on se met sur l'ordi, on ne pense pas aux fics, et donc on fait autre chose XD C'est pas bien, je sais Mais voici le chapitre 8 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**

_Draco et Hermione doivent cohabiter ensemble puisqu'ils ont été nommés préfets en chef. Draco fait tout pour pourrir la vie à Hermione, jusqu'au jour où Hermione décide de l'ignorer complètement. Draco finit par ne plus supporter d'être ignoré par Hermione, et lorsqu'il parvient enfin à attirer son attention, les deux sorciers s'aperçoivent qu'ils ont peut être intérêt à faire une trêve pour ne pas passer l'année à s'entretuer et à s'éviter. _

_Ils commencent à se parler normalement et à se voir sous un jour presque amical. Ils ressentent une évolution étrange et décident de profiter de cette trêve pour essayer de se connaître un peu mieux. _

_Mais un jour, Hermione surprend Draco en plein ébats avec une Serdaigle et la fait fuir, provocant une dispute entre elle et le Serpentard. Draco commence alors à l'ignorer tout en la faisant enrager et en troublant sa tranquilité et sa concentration. Jugeant son comportement puéril et insupportable, elle décide de provoquer la confrontation, mais elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être troublée par Draco. _

_Ron, jaloux de Draco, avoue à Hermione qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il ne veut plus être juste son ami. Se rendant alors compte qu'il vient de la perdre définitivement, il se confie à Harry qui lui conseille d'oublier Hermione et de s'intéresser à d'autres filles. Harry annonce à Hermione qu'il doit partir se battre contre Voldemort. Il laisse alors son amie seule et complètement anéantie. Elle passe une journée entière à pleurer dans sa chambre. Draco met un moment à se rendre compte que ce qu'il prenait pour un caprice, était en fait une véritable détresse, et s'en inquiétant, il essaye de l'inciter à lui en parler, ce dont elle lui est reconnaissante. Il apprend ensuite par Ginny, que Harry a quitté Poudlard, pour une raison qu'elle ne lui donne pas. Ginny réconforte Hermione qui se laisse impressionner par son sang froid alors qu'elle sait que l'homme qu'elle aime risque de se faire tuer. Ginny convaint Hermione d'essayer de se réconcilier avec Ron._

**Chapitre 8**

Après le dernier cours de la journée, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors et demanda à Neville d'aller chercher Ron. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione veuille lui parler, et se sentit donc à la fois heureux, surpris et inquiet. Préférant lui parler au calme, à l'abri des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes, il l'invita à le rejoindre dans son dortoir. D'abord hésitante, la jeune fille accepta et le suivit dans le dortoir. Elle s'assit sur le lit d'Harry, tandis que Ron prenait place sur le sien. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné, et inspecta la pièce, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de l'année précédente. Sans les affaires d'Harry, il semblait manquer quelque chose au dortoir. Il semblait plus vide et plus triste. Son regard se voila. Elle reporta son attention sur Ron et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ce dortoir doit te sembler bien vide … »

Ron baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

« Sans lui, l'ambiance n'est plus du tout la même. Son absence pèse sur nous. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à s'en remettre. » avoua Ron, l'air triste et nostalgique.

Hermione lui sourit, compatissante.

« Je suis sûre que vous réussirez à vous amuser à nouveau dans quelques temps. Il faut continuer à vivre. On ne doit pas se laisser abattre. Harry ne nous en voudra jamais de nous amuser sans lui, bien au contraire. Il n'aimerait pas nous voir tous déprimé, abattus et résignés. » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Ron releva les yeux vers elle et sembla prêt à lui dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa.

« Tu voulais me parler ? » demanda-t-il, préférant en venir directement aux faits plutôt que d'éviter d'aborder le sujet.

« Oui. Ron, notre dispute est stupide. Je t'aime beaucoup, en toute amitié. Harry, Ginny et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis. Et maintenant qu'Harry n'est plus là, il faut qu'on reste soudés. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Et on serait beaucoup plus forts à deux. Je sais qu'en ce moment, nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres, et je ne peux pas croire un seul instant que la situation actuelle entre nous te convienne ! »

Ron vit passer un éclair de détermination dans les yeux d'Hermione.

« En fait … tu veux qu'on se réconcilie, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, pour être certain d'avoir bien compris.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main.

« Oui. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. C'est tellement idiot ! La jalousie te fait dire des choses stupides et je suis sûre que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour ! » dit-elle en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

Ron baissa les yeux et rougit.

« C'est vrai. Je suis heureux que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je vais travailler ma jalousie, je te le promets ! Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Hermione sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Ron ferma les yeux. Prit d'une soudaine émotion, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir le désir monter en lui, tendit qu'il respirait l'odeur de la femme qu'il aimait, et qu'il n'avait plus serré dans ses bras depuis deux mois. C'est à contrecœur qu'il l'a laissa se dégager de son étreinte.

Ron soupira un grand coup avant de décider de parler de ce qui lui restait encore sur le cœur. Il pria pour qu'Hermione ne lui en veuille pas de lui poser cette question, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans apaiser son inquiétude.

« Euh … Je voudrais te poser une question … »

« Laquelle ? » demanda Hermione en percevant son trouble.

Ron rougit.

« En fait … Je voudrais savoir s'il n'y a vraiment rien entre toi et Malfoy … »

Hermione soupira.

« Ron … » commença-t-elle

« Je sais, je ne veux pas que tu te fâche ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas poser cette question, mais c'est pas par jalousie … J'ai juste besoin de savoir. » dit-il.

Hermione hésita, mais décida quand même de lui répondre. Après tout, si elle se taisait, Ron s'imaginerait encore des choses et risquait de lui faire une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

« Il n'y a rien entre Malfoy et moi. » dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait convaincant, mais qui ne la convainquit pas elle-même. Elle préféra ignorer l'étrange impression qu'elle ressentait. Ron semblait rassuré, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il lui sourit et l'invita à l'accompagner dans la Grande Salle pour dîner avec lui, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ginny fut ravie de les voir à nouveau ensemble, et se réjouit de pouvoir à nouveau passer un agréable moment en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, sans malaise et sans tensions.

Le soir venu, Hermione retourna dans la chambre des préfets. Elle allait entrer dans sa chambre quand elle entendit la porte de celle de Draco s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et lui fit face. Il était adossé contre la porte ouverte et la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione rougit.

« C'est une invitation ? » demanda-t-elle en riant à moitié.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre, puis il se mit à rire et referma la porte de sa chambre.

« Non. Je sais que tu n'attends que ça, mais pas ce soir ! »

Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

« Oh, quel dommage, je ne pourrais pas partager ton lit ce soir ! Je vais me sentir bien seule … »

Draco sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit par les épaules. Leurs corps se touchaient. Il pouvait sentir la respiration de la jeune fille dans son cou. Il se rapprocha encore, la regardant dans les yeux, d'un regard troublant. Hermione se sentit défaillir. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'à 1cm.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla Hermione.

Elle avait la respiration saccadée, se sentait rougir violemment, et avait les mains moites. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir calmement. D'un côté, elle avait envie de repousser Draco, ne supportant pas cette proximité qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Et de l'autre, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'agripper à lui et d'embrasser ses lèvres roses et sensuelles.

« Je ne sais pas … » lui répondit Draco.

Il s'écarta presque à contrecœur, et reprit son souffle avant de lâcher les épaules d'Hermione. Hermione lâcha un profond soupir avant de remplir ses poumons d'air frais. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, et elle s'assit sur le canapé.

« Ca va ? » demanda Draco.

Elle acquiesça.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. » dit-il en rosissant légèrement, évitant son regard.

Hermione sourit.

« C'est rien. C'était dans le feu de l'action. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce qui dissipa le malaise qu'Hermione sentait s'installer. Draco s'adossa à la table, face à Hermione, et croisa les bras.

« Alors, tu te sens mieux qu'hier ? »

« Oui. Difficile de faire pire. » répondit-t-elle avec un sourire.

Draco baissa les yeux. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement.

« Ne crois pas ça. » répondit-il dans un murmure, en faisant un rictus.

Hermione se leva doucement et s'approcha de lui.

« Draco ? »

Elle rougit violemment.

« Pardon. »

Draco leva les yeux vers elle, souriant de nouveau.

« Tu peux m'appeler Draco si tu veux. Ca restera entre nous. »

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, soulagée. Elle ne faisait pas exprès de l'appeler par son prénom, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son prénom lui échappait des lèvres avant même qu'elle ait le temps d'y penser. Si Draco lui permettait de l'appeler par son prénom, Hermione n'aurait plus besoin de faire attention, et ne s'en voudrait plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'entendrait le prononcer.

« D'accord, alors tu peux m'appeler Hermione si tu veux, toi aussi ! » répondit-elle.

Draco acquiesça.

« Alors Hermione … ça veut dire qu'on est amis ? »

Hermione réfléchit un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, observant le séduisant sorcier blond qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« J'en ai l'impression. Mais, ça ne se fera pas en 2 jours, évidemment. Il va falloir qu'on fasse des efforts. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« On en a fait pas mal depuis la rentrée. Enfin je trouve. »

« Alors ça, sachant à quel point tu étais insupportable il y a encore 2 mois, je ne peux que confirmer ! » s'exclama Hermione en riant.

Draco baissa les yeux, vexé.

« C'est bon Draco, je plaisante. Enfin pas vraiment mais … tu dois le prendre comme un compliment. Maintenant, tu es fréquentable ! » précisa Hermione en se rapprochant de lui et en s'appuyant sur ses bras.

Il décroisa les bras pour lui prendre les mains. Elle rougit et sentit la chaleur l'envahir. Il lui sourit et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Bon … alors dis moi … qu'est-ce qui t'a mise dans cet état hier ? C'est le départ de Potter ? »

Le regard d'Hermione se voila.

« Qui te l'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Weasley, ce matin. »

Hermione soupira.

« Oui, il est parti, pour trouver et tuer Voldemort. »

Draco tressaillit.

« Tu pourrais éviter de l'appeler par son nom … »

« Tu ne l'appelle jamais par son nom ? » fit Hermione, surprise.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Non. On ne doit pas prononcer son nom. Même les Mangemorts ne le prononcent pas. C'est normal. Ils le servent mais ils le craignent. »

« Tu as peur de lui ? »

Draco sourit, le regard malicieux, et bomba le torse.

« Je n'ai peur de rien. » répondit-il d'un air supérieur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Sois honnête. »

Draco la regarda dans les yeux.

« Que veux tu que je te dise ? C'est évident non ? Tout le monde à peur de lui. Bien sûr que j'ai peur de lui. » avoua-t-il.

Hermione lui sourit. Elle était contente qu'il ait été honnête avec elle, et de se rendre compte que Draco était humain, et avait peur de Voldemort, comme n'importe quel sorcier normalement constitué.

« Potter risque de se faire tuer. »

« Je sais … »

« C'est pour ça que tu pleurais hier. » comprit Draco.

Hermione s'écarta de lui et se rassit sur le canapé.

« Je sais ce que tu penses de lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. Il compte énormément pour moi. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse tuer, je ne pourrai jamais l'accepter !! » s'écria Hermione, sentant les larmes revenir.

Draco s'assit à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules avec son bras.

« Peu importe ce que je pense de lui. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop. Pour le moment il est en vie, alors ne l'enterre pas trop vite, et prie plutôt pour que tout se passe bien. Si tu te laisses aller à ton chagrin, tu ne l'aideras pas, et tu ne t'aideras pas non plus … »

Elle se tourna vers Draco. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si gentil avec elle, et à ce qu'il essaye de la rassurer. Lui non plus ne s'y attendait pas. Il était stupéfait en entendant ses propres paroles. Il ne se doutait absolument pas qu'il pouvait être compatissant avec quelqu'un, et essayer de consoler quelqu'un. Surtout Hermione. Mais même s'il n'aimait pas trop cette nouvelle personnalité qu'il se découvrait, il aimait voir Hermione sourire grâce à ses paroles. Il aimait sentir qu'il la rassurait et qu'il lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Prise par une impulsion soudaine, Hermione se blottit contre Draco, et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avant de se séparer pour la nuit … Hermione était heureuse. Elle s'était trouvé un nouvel ami en la personne de Draco, un ami qui la réconfortait et qui lui remontait le moral. Et en plus, elle s'était réconciliée avec Ron. Même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour maîtriser sa jalousie et pour que leur amitié redevienne comme avant, Hermione ne doutait pas qu'il ferait des efforts et qu'il serait là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive …

**Fin du chapitre.**

_J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et je le trouve pas mal, alors j'espère que vous serez du même avis Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le suivant parce que le reste des vacances va être assez chargé, mais je vais essayer de le poster rapidement. _

_A bientôt._


End file.
